I Forgot to Remember to Forget
by PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3
Summary: Brooke Davis' clothing line, Clothes Over Bros, is taking off and she's destined to reach her dreams. But what happens when the return of Brooke's past prompts a change in her behavior? Brooke's journey to find herself lands her in Tree Hill once more.
1. Save Me

"_Alright Boozy… Let's get you to bed. Come on." She slowly helps him to the hotel bed. It's hard for her considering that he's leaning all 200 pounds of pure muscle onto her. She's basically his legs and while she's not a twig her weight holds nothing to his. She finally succeeds in getting him to bed and slowly pushes him down. "Alright," She murmurs to herself._

"_The bed is spinning," He complains looking up at her as if he were in pain. There's an almost lost look of confusion in his eyes and she feels a ping at her heart. He looks so innocent. So broken just sitting there staring up at her and she wants to save him. Save him from all the pain he's going through right now because she used to be so good at it in high school. Or at least she tried but she realizes that she doesn't know this broken boy sitting in front of her. Not anymore. They had grown apart in the last 3 years. They had gone on to do their own things and their lives had changed drastically since they were teenagers. _

"_You're going to be okay. I'm going to get you into some jammies and I'm going to take a cab home and you can sleep it off," She tells him instead of the words she really wants to say. What she really wants to say is for him to let her take the pain away but that could get her and him into a lot of trouble and right now she has too much going on to be worried about petty little drama following her around. "Here," She slowly begins to unbutton his shirt and he is surprised when one of his strong hands pulls her forward by her elbow._

"_Or you could stay," He smells like expensive booze, soap and laundry. A smell she hadn't realized she missed until just now while she was standing just mere inches from him. And she knows that if she doesn't do something to stop it then something is going to happen that she won't be able to control. Because the look he's giving her is that look that used to drive her crazy in high school. And before she could even blink, he leans toward her and connects their lips. The kiss starts off slow and she's into it. She loves the way his lips meld into hers and she's brought back to one of their late night bed make outs when they dated senior year. How they would just lay on his bed for hours, kissing like it was needed for them to survive. His tongue begging for entrance into her mouth is what pulls her back to reality and she pushes on his chest, disconnecting their lips._

"_Okay, I think that might be the second stupidest thing you've done in the past 24 hours," She mumbles, more to herself then him. Because they've both done stupid things in the last 24 hours. Him leaving her best friend and the kiss. Her agreeing to come with him and the kiss. And she hates how she's conflicted. A part of her wants to just let him continue kissing her in the way he used to but the other part. The rational part of her knows that this shouldn't be happening. "Luke, we're not in high school anymore. And I love Peyton, and even if you don't want to admit it right now, so do you. Okay?" The words slip out of her mouth before she can even process them and as she looks down at him once more, she has to close her eyes to shield herself from seeing that confused pained look on his face._

_"She rejected me," He mumbles into the air. He sounds so lost._

_"She loves you," She murmurs to him as she brings her hand up to cup his cheek. "And even if she didn't, this doesn't make what we were about to do right. In fact, everything about this night is so wrong," She tells him. She's trying to convince both of them that it was all just a mistake._

_"Brooke…" He looks up at her, his eyes searching her face but she looks away and lets her hand fall from his face. He gently grabs her chin and looks into her glazed over hazel eyes. "Brooke," He says this time a little more firmly and she just nods at him. "I need you to save me," He tells her, a note of desperation in his voice. And it's those words that Brooke needs to hear to continue because in that moment, everything slips away. She has only one mission in life now : Save Lucas Scott. And before any one of them could blink, their a sweaty mess of limbs on that hotel bed._

"Brooke…Brooke!" A distant voice calls her name but she's so lost in her daydream that she ignores it and sets it aside as her going crazy. Nothing is real but her and that blonde love in that moment. Sharing something they had lost so long ago. "Brooke!" A push on her shoulder wakes her from her dream and she shakes her head looking into the eyes of her assistant and good friend Millicent._  
_  
"Yes?" And from the look on Millicent's face, she knows that she was caught up in her own thoughts for quite some time.

"Are you okay?" Millicent asks worriedly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Brooke gives her a confused look, tipping her head to the side.

"Because lately you've been really…off. Not yourself. Quiet and I'm worried about you. I just want to make sure that you're feeling alright." Millicent explains looking down at her plain black heels as if she offended Brooke in some way.

"I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm stressed but it comes with the job," Brooke apologizes tossing in a fake dimpled smile just to ease Millicent up a little bit. She doesn't want her assistant thinking she did something wrong when the only problem was Brooke. "Now what were you saying?" She asks, wanting to drop the subject and move onto something less stressful. Yes, for once, Brooke thought there was something more stressful than work.

"I was telling you the schedule for today. You have a meeting with Victoria in your office at 11 and then a meeting with the board at 2. Also, there's a model call at 4 but I'm not sure if you were going to go to that so I just put a…" All of a sudden Brooke feels a wave of nausea pass her body and she puts a hand up a hand, interrupting the short brunette in the middle of her sentence. "Brooke? Are you sure you're okay? You look really pale." Millicent notes with a worried look on her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Brooke mumbles before running for the nearest bathroom leaving a very worried and confused Millicent behind.


	2. I need this

She wipes the back of her mouth with her hand and collapses against the side of the toilet with a heavy sigh. This is the 5th time this week that she has thrown up. She doesn't know what it is but the nausea keeps hitting her like a slap in the face and before she knows it she's puking her brains out. She knows that there's a stomach virus going around and she chalks it up to that. She just has a stomach virus she'll be okay in no time. Taking a deep breath, she stands from her seat next to the toilet and flushes it before walking to the sink. She turns the faucet and splashes cold water on her face. Thankful for the waterproof makeup she made sure to put on this morning before she came to work. She shuts the water off and takes a look at the reflection staring back at her. Two and a half months ago she would be excited to be in _her_ office but now she just wants to go home, crawl into bed, and just sleep the world away. But she can't do that because she's Brooke Davis and Brooke Davis has a duty to save the world one day. Her first and only love predicted it and she didn't want to let him down. Not like she had done two and a half months ago on the sunny morning. She wanted to prove herself worthy of his written words.

"Millicent?" Brooke calls as she exits the bathroom and walks into her office. Before Brooke has the chance to sit down behind her desk, her humble assistant is before her eyes and ready to take whatever orders she has to give. "Millicent, could you send one of the interns to run down to the pharmacy and pick me up some antibiotics of some sort? I think I have the stomach virus that's been going around and I want to keep myself heavily medicated so I don't have to deal with it." Brooke explains to her, knowing that it sounds stupid but that's what interns were for. Doing the stupid errands Brooke didn't feel like doing.

"Of course, Miss. Davis-"Millicent begins but Brooke interrupts her by shaking her head.

"Brooke," She reminds her firmly.

"Brooke," Millicent corrects with a nod before she clears her throat and looks toward the office door. "Your mother is here and she wants to speak with you about the new designs." Millicent tells her in almost a whisper.

"Oh gosh. Add anything that will put me in a heavily induced fog to block out that woman on the list," She mumbles with a roll of her eyes as she relaxes back in her chair. Brooke has never had a good relationship with any one of her parents but when she had confided in her mother that her dream was to start a fashion line, Victoria had all of the sudden taken a notice of her young daughter. She monitored Brooke's every move and had even had the nerve to move in with her in a small home in the suburbs of New York. Well…small for Victoria that is. Brooke's father was still in California but he would fly out to see them every once and awhile. Those visits were never something that Brooke looked forward to. It was tiring having both of her parents under one roof. "Send her in," Brooke tells with a huge sigh and wave of her hand.

"Oh Brooke I need to see the new designs for our first line if we're going to present them to the board tomorrow. I need to make sure that we have everything accounted for and that it's up to par," Victoria enters in her usual designer suit and snarky look on her face. Brooke just wants to reach over the desk and rip that sneer off her face but instead she sits back and listens to her mother. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about finding a new assistant. That Millicent is just a little too slow and not to mention a little young to be someone's full time assistant. I'm thinking we can find someone a little older and with more experience than her," Victoria continues to speak not noticing the fact that Brooke has completely tuned her out and is trying to keep the nausea down.

"Mother," Brooke's voice comes out sharp as she looks at her mother with a fierce glare. This was a subject she argued with her mother over constantly and to be honest, it was getting quite tiring. "I'm very happy with Millicent, thank you very much. She's just what I need in an assistant and as for the designs I will have them delivered to you by three o'clock. I just have to overlook a few last minute things," Brooke says to her in a firm tone, letting it be known that at the end of the day she called the shots. "And before you start about anything let me tell you that I am not feeling well and am in no mood for complaints. So please for once keep it nice?" Brooke requests, putting a hand up to stop any incoming complaints her mother might have.

"You've been acting mighty strange since that Lucas character waltzed in here a few months ago. Are you sure that whatever dilemma you've been going through has nothing to do with him?" Victoria asks, causing Brooke's stomach to drop. She hasn't spoken to or of Lucas since that fateful morning and she certainly was not going to discuss him with her mother.

"Mother, that subject is not to be brought up. Lucas and I are none of your concern. He has nothing to do with you or the company so I kindly ask that you do not bring his name up anymore," Brooke tells her. She's surprised at how sharp her tone is but she can't help it. Lucas is a sore subject for Brooke at the moment. He's a subject that she doesn't even want to discuss and here her mother comes walking in mentioning him like it was no big deal.

"I'm just looking out for you and this company, Brooke. We don't need any distraction. Especially not some boy from Tree Hill who doesn't have his life in order," Victoria tells her in a crisp tone and Brooke leans forward and massages her temples because along with the nausea she feels a headache coming on. Lately, Victoria and this company were taking its toll on her. Brooke really thought that the stress from work and her sudden stomach virus were really starting to affect her and she knew she needed a break. Just for a week or two to clear her mind and come back fully refreshed and ready to work.

"This conversation is over. I have other things to attend to that are far more important than sitting here discussing something that has absolutely nothing to do with you," Brooke says, not looking up at her once. She hears her mother let out a stiff sigh and walk out of the office. Brooke lets out a sigh herself and sits back in her chair once more. Victoria was such a huge stress. She did more damage than help. "Millicent!" Brooke yells loudly, not bothering to use the intercom. Within seconds her brunette assistant is in her office standing in front of her.

"Brooke I've sent Tara out to get the things that you requested. She should be back within a short time and I-" Millicent was interrupted by Brooke looking at her and putting a hand up to silence her.

"Actually I have a rather important favor I need from you," Brooke says as she leans forward and folds her hands over the desk. Millicent nods. Ready for whatever Brooke is going to throw at her. "I need you to look up airline to tickets to Tree Hill," Brooke tells her. She's surprising herself when these words come out of her mouth but she knows that this is what she wants to do. What she needs to do. "I need you to buy me one that leaves on Friday. I don't care what time just make sure that I get booked for a seat on that airport for Friday," Brooke finishes having made her final decision. She needed to go back home to figure some things out and she didn't care who had a problem with it.


End file.
